


Departure from the airport

by EternallyBurning



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I suck at summeries, I wrote this in high school, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyBurning/pseuds/EternallyBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hated the writers take on the S5 finale, so I rewrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Booth meandered his way through the airport crowd in his army uniform. He had to be quick about this, he did not have permission to be off base and he was worried that he would be too late. Too late to say goodbye to the woman he loved.  He rounded a group of foreigners and there she was, hugging her best friend Angela goodbye.

‘Bones!’ he calls out to her.

She turns to him.

‘Booth, what are you doing here?’

‘I came to say goodbye, I couldn’t let you go without saying goodbye.’

She pulled in aside, holding his hand in hers.

‘I’m going to miss you Booth.’

‘I can’t,’ he whispered, ‘I can’t let you go.’

He sounds broken and pathetic, he knows, but he can’t help it.

‘I can’t stay Booth, I have to go, I have to move on with my life.’

‘You can move on Bones, I just wish it was with me.’

‘Booth, I can’t.’

She turned to leave, he grasped her hand and refused to let go. She tugged her arm, trying to leave.

‘I can’t let you go Bones, I WONT let you go. I love you.’

He lent forwards and brushed his lips against hers. He heard her gasp slightly, saw her pupils retract in fear or expectation. His cheek brushed up against hers. He hesitated, forehead bent down to hers. She was all he wanted, but could he take her for his own? She began to pull away, like he knew she would, like she always did. In the past he had let her, but this time he had taken it too far, he would never have another chance. It was now or never. He leaned all the way forward and her lips met his. Sweets was right, the dam wall broke and the torrent of emotion that he had been keeping at bay, keeping in check came roaring out. His heart rate increased and his body began to heat up, his lips burning where they met hers. It was just like he remembered; their first kiss all those years ago. It was better, instead of pulling away; she kissed him back this time, her hands moving to caress his face, her lips betraying her emotions. He ran his hands down the sides of her torso, pulled her close until it seemed that their hips had fused together. The air sizzled around them and he was vaguely aware of Angela’s whoop of ‘Destiny has spoken’. Their embrace seemed to go on forever, heating the entire room, neither of them wanting it to end. But end it did, and all he could see was her eyes, full of indecision, want and torment. Taking her hand in his, he led them back to where their friends were waiting. He gave her a smile and to his absolute horror, she began to cry.

‘I don’t. I can’t. What if it’s a big mistake Booth?’

‘Sweetie,’ said Angela, ‘you and Booth are meant for each other. Go, take the day together and fly out tomorrow or not as the case may be.’

‘Oh. My. God. This is like a fairy tale come true! Are you going to get married, can I come? I really think that you should get married. Oh this is so exciting. But wait; what about finding the missing link to humanity?’

‘No miss Wick,’ she replied, ‘we are not getting married. I was going to go because I thought that there was nothing for me here. I was wrong. I was so focused on my work, I ignored everything else.’

‘You’re right doctor Brennan, you’re so smart. I think that I might have too. Lancelot, come with me, it can be our romantic getaway and then we can get married when we come back.’

‘What the hell,’ laughed Sweets, ‘let’s do it!’

‘Booth,’ she said turning to him, bitting her lip, ‘what do we do?’

‘We do as Angela said, we take the day together, just you and me and then we decide from there. Baby steps bones, baby steps.’

‘That would be quite a feat, a baby cannot walk, we would essentially be going nowhere, if you meant take it slowly, cautiously, a little bit at a time, you should have said toddler steps, not baby steps.’

He chuckled and pulled her close.

‘Let’s go back to my place.’

‘Why your place and not mine, is there something wrong with my place, don’t you like my place?’

‘No Bones,’ he whispered in her ear, ‘there’s nothing wrong with your place, it’s very nice. Mine’s just closer, that’s all.’

With Hodgen’s wolf whistle and ‘you guys go man’ Ringing out behind them, they departed from the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride in the car was silent, the air filled with a charged static, precipitating electricity. Neither of them spoke or even looked at the other, even though their ever substance, right down to the last subatomic particle of their being screamed out at them to do so. They knew that if they so much as glanced at each other, they would no longer be able to control the desire to touch one another, and one they touched, they wouldn’t stop. At least not until after the car swerved to the wrong side of the road and crashed, probably killing them both. So they stayed silent, his eyes fixed firmly on the road, hers out of the passenger side window. The ride back to his place felt like an agonizing eternity. When they finally arrived, they exited the vehicle and entered the building, each movement a slow, deliberate step. At the door, he fumbled to get his keys out and dropped them, she bent over to pick them up just as his did. Their fingers brushed up against one another’s. There was a spark as their static discharged, as did their restraint. Suddenly he was in such a rush to get the door open. Not waiting for him to turn the key after he had jammed it in the lock, she shoved his back into the door and kissed him, as he kissed her back, moaning into her mouth as he did so. She pushed up against him harder and he ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her head closer to him as he did so. He fumbled with the key and opened the door, still tangled up in her. They nearly fell over in their haste.

‘Booth...’ she moaned as he caressed her throat with his lips, gasping for breath in her pleasure ‘Bed first, floor hard.’

He moaned into her but whether it was in frustration at being delayed or at in agreement she did not know. She guessed the latter when he pulled her into the bedroom and onto the bed. They striped each other and then paused to study each other critically. She ran her hands over his bare chest and he quivered from her touch. Sitting on the bed, he pulled her down and they joined together at last. They matched their rhythms perfectly, thrusting in harmony.

‘Bones,’ he moaned, ‘Bones,’ he moaned over and over.

And then it was over. It wasn’t a sudden conclusion; it wound down from a desperate need, to a comfortable cuddle. Lying together under the sheets, the covers were on the floor, they were happier than they had been since they met.

‘Booth,’ she murmured sleepily, ‘do you have permission to be here?’

There was a crash as the slightly ajar front door was ripped from its hinges. Several army MPs burst into the room and dragged the stupefied special agent from his bed.

‘Seeley Booth,’ commanded the officer in charge, ‘you are under arrest for desertion. Now get up, get dressed, I am NOT dragging you into the street naked. There are children about.’

Numbly, he did as he was told, she watching the men in horror, keeping herself covered with the sheet. As soon as he had dragged his army uniform on, they pulled his arms forward and handcuffed them together.

 _At least it was in his front, not his back,_ she reasoned to herself.

‘Have a nice day ma’am,’ intoned the soldier.

And then they were gone. She was alone in his bed, acing completely unlike her, and the reason for her continued stay was gone.

Three Days Later:

‘It would be just like Seeley to get himself into trouble for trying to do the right thing, even if the right thing was selfish,’ intoned Rebecca from her left.

Parker was sitting in Rebecca’s lap staring at her.

‘Are you my dad’s new girlfriend. He needs to sex up,’ he blurted up.

‘Parker, the last time you went through this, you wanted a pool. What is it that you want this time?’

‘Dad’s not happy, he needs top sex up to be happy.’

Both of the girls stared at him in shock.

The marshal opened the door just at that moment.

‘Dr Brennan, they’re waiting for you.’

His court marshal was a closed affair but since she had security clearance, and was involved, she was permitted to give evidence and stay for the sentencing. Rebecca and Parker remained in the hall but he knew that they were out there, supporting him, and that would give him strength. She hoped. She entered the witness stand as she had done plenty of times before, but never as an actual witness to the event. When asked what happened, she told her story, his story, their story, right from the day they met to the departure from the airport.

‘And I don’t know if it was right, just that we had to try,’ she finished.

The sentencing took forever.

‘You both did wrong, however your story has swayed me. Seeley Booth will be given no reprimands for this venture, if he agrees to return to his posting for the next year, unless given a judges waiver. Dismissed.’

Later that day they were back at the airport.

‘It’s only a year Booth,’ she told him, ‘I can’t stay here waiting for you, I have to do something. But I’ll be here, once you get back.’

Physically apart, metaphysically, their spirits as one, they once again departed from the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this shortly after I wrote the previous chapter, but I never really liked it, but I thought I'd post it anyway.


End file.
